Long Live The God (Cancelled)
by RedKHII
Summary: A cancelled story of Embryo's death and punishment after his defeat from Ange and her friends. [Remake is deleted/ cancelled due to Writer's Block] Sorry everyone who read the remake before deletion.
1. Initial (Original)

**EDIT (28/1/2020) - Alright I gave up. I now have writer's block to continue with the remake. Because some things came up, some new ideas of plots and pairing from my mind decided to fuck me.** **So those who are wondering why I deleted the remake to let this one shot and it's bonus chapter stay: I'm sorry to those who read this before this massive change.**

* * *

 **Notes: I want to advise that this is actually my first lemon/ smut fanfiction and that it may be uncomfortable for readers under 18. I wish to see more Cross Ange growing in the fanfiction section. At the same time, I would like to recommend the readers to read Cross Ange: The Knight of Hilda by Eric Michael Kline. (It is a very beautiful and interesting Cross Ange - rewrite fanfiction to read.)**

 **I'm maybe one of a few, or the only one; but I honestly have mixed feelings for Embryo. Although I hate the fact he's the main villain and what he did to the show is absolutely bullshit, Embryo is my second favorite anime villain because he is voiced by my favorite voice actors, and in my opinion; he sometimes show personality when he's genuinely happy, angry, and shocked as if he is not a villain (this is just my opinion), and he killed Julio. (I found him annoying).**

 **I was in a middle of writing my other fanfiction Tainted Repentance (I also add Embryo in that story but making him act like a Good/ Neutral protagonist…you read this right. I even ship him with a different character because I don't like his relationship with Ange, Jill and Salia), and I thought of two of the characters I used in TR so instead of a purely original story with an original character, I thought: Why not? (I don't mind if anyone would like to read Tainted Repentance, just be careful of being confused.…)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than making the story and the cover picture. All rights belong to Sunrise, Sentai Filmworks, and Mitsuo Fukuda while the other characters that appear in this story are parodies of different characters from other manga and anime shows. This story contains heavy adult language, physiological trauma, and violent stuffs completely unsafe to readers under 18 years old, you've been warned. (If you don't like how this story goes, you can go back to whatever page you were and not write negative reviews. Those that are interested, again be warned but hope you enjoy reading.)**

* * *

"You want to screw with me again…Give it a few thousand years!" Hearing Ange professing her determination and disgust for what he has done to not only her and her friends, but also the flawed world he built and want to destroy and the DRAGONS; 'Embryo' watch inside Hysterica as Vilkiss raise its right arm with it's sword, enveloping the blade with pink energy, and forcefully swung both the arm and the sword down through Hysterica in rapid speed, releasing more amount of blood from the inside of the machine by Embryo's real body that was trapped inside since the beginning.

Letting out his final scream in agony from the attack; Hysterica was blown back away from the Ragna – Mails of Ange, Salia, Hilda, and the Dragon Princess Salamandinay until the four riders inside their Ragna – Mails watch the damaged Hysterica first release blue lightning from it's malfunctioned debris for an instant before a colossal explosion occurred to destroy both Embryo and Hysterica completely away, while that explosion seem to create some sort of singularity with violent pink energy in the sky….

As a sign that the manipulative God of the fake world he created is as good as dead and everything will turn back to normal for once to both the Norma and the DRAGONS as Aura and their lives are now free for the first time in forever.

What's left of Embryo other than Hysterica obliterated without any signs of the machine from the explosion earlier, was his completely decayed corpse with a large pool of blood spilling on top of his body and under his back to stream on the area of green grass under him; hopefully his filthy and extinguished soul will be in Hell for the heinous sins he committed to eternal damnation …

* * *

" _Mezame yo."_

Hearing a voice, definitely a male but with a smooth tone, speaking in his mind in a different language while his body suddenly received a heavily painful sensation as if his entire body receives an electrical shock from inside right as this voice spoke; Embryo immediately open his eyes and let out a loud gasp while his body gave out a massive shudder from the sudden pain.

As he panted to catch his breath from the sensation; Embryo immediately notice that he is not in the parallel universe from his defeat and death from Ange and her friends; but at the same time, he's definitely not in the fiery pit of Hell. The sight before him is enough to get him genuinely confused of the situation when he thought to himself. ' _Where…am I?_ '

Instead, his body is lying on the smooth floor and he looks around without moving from his spot to find himself inside a large bedroom, definitely fitting for a noble, with the chandelier hanging from the ceiling above his head illumine a bright, warm glow of orange light to show the majestic pale yellow walls, two large and matching entrance doors positioned at the wall in Embryo's left, while another door is beside the door and in front of Embryo's eyes, supposedly the latter lead to the bathroom, and beside Embryo's right is an extremely large bed that can hold at least ten people or more with a large, dark grey canopy above the bed and red sheets.

Sitting on the edge of the bed and in front of the blonde man's sight, is possibly the owner of the voice from earlier.

Either not noticing or possibly ignoring Embryo as he is staring at the wall in front of him, at Embryo's left, on the bed; this newcomer is definitely a human man but other than the fact he has a youthful yet effeminate face, he is taller than even Embryo, most likely past seven feet tall, has extremely longer black hair reaching to his knees with the slightly short bangs almost shielding the sight of his handsome face, and reaching past to his knees and resting against his back to spill on the red velvet sheets, almost pale skin, calm yet stoic brown eyes with a menacing stare, but the clothing he is wearing right now instantly brought Embryo to blink his green eyes in confusion of seeing someone wear such attire, not even he would think of forcing a woman to wear like that.

The stranger is not wearing a shirt to show he does bear a well-toned and almost skinny built, but only a pair of black leather shorts covering his waist and thighs with the belt wrapping around his shorts is actually longer for the remaining length of the belt to hang it down and reach to the floor and his pair of black leather high – heeled Stiletto boots past his knees, silver spikes adorned one side of the black string.

Other than the fact he is a man and bears different appearances; this person brought Embryo to immediately think of Alektra due to the slight similar appearance and the two sharing the icy stare and cold expressions in their faces.

Without making a noise to catch this strange man's attention; Embryo slowly lift his right arm to try to place a hand on his forehead and try to clear his mind from the sudden surprises he is seeing right now right after he is defeated and killed 'in action'. But as soon as he look at his hand, Embryo's eyes widen in surprise again with a startled gasp when he hastily lift himself to sit and inspect by touching his face and body to see he is still alive and well as a human, instead of a rotten corpse for someone being alive for a millennium, and he does not bear any of the wounds the Ancient Human descendant inflicted on him during their fight. "W – What? Am I dead? Or am I resurrected?"

As he was thinking to himself, he instantly notice a faint orange mark on his right wrist under his sleeve, for Embryo to hastily pull the sleeve of his dark green suit down and see a foreign, orange mark has been stamped on the wrist which is big enough for him to see clearly; it is a large circle outline with a design of a sword with two snakes curling around the blade and are facing each other on the handle, in the center of the circle.

"Oi, budak." Hearing the same voice again but speaking in a different language, that is not the same language he heard before waking up; Embryo gave a shudder in surprise before turning his head to face the man on the bed, who is now staring at the Tuner and glaring those icy daggers in his brown eyes straight to Embryo's green eyes. For some reason, Embryo found himself staring back with shock of what is this person is going to do with him but he is actually shock of him reacting in what he hopefully assumed is not fear.

Watching the man leisurely lifting himself off the bed to stand on his feet which is close to the blonde man's legs; Embryo quickly budge his legs to back pedal away and maybe get up from the floor to get away from the tall black-haired man. But to his dismay, he can't actually lift both his hands and legs off the floor despite his limbs are frantically moving and shaking with wild movements.

Unfortunately, Embryo's body quickly ceased moving when he notice the man kneeling closer in front of him at his right side and holding a red glass wine bottle in one hand, a pale grey paper wrapping around the bottle to show what it might be the name of the drink and a blue infinity sign below. The black name written on the bottle brought Embryo to glance at it with his eyes narrowing in a confused scowl of the language, although he can guess from seeing the first word and the obvious bottle that it might as well be wine. "Wain Merah Darah."

"Nah. Awak mesti dahaga." The man offered Embryo with a calm, collected scowl even as the Tuner can see his face is shown to be relaxed of the blonde man staring back with shock and confusion of the situation and the language when he slowly shaking his head with disapproval and a plea as his legs slowly resume the rapid movements from earlier, silently cursing to himself that he may sound and act calm, confident and haughty like how he normally present himself to others; this stranger seems to make Embryo slowly lose a tint of his confidence. "I don't understand what you're saying, and I don't drink."

Seeing that the man before him also does not understand him; Embryo silently watch as the man narrow his brown eyes with annoyance while he lift his free hand to move towards his curious 'catch'... until Embryo let out a painful grunt from the sudden tight grip on his head when the man had the gall to grab a handful of his blonde hair with that hand, in the same manner as Ange when she stabbed a knife through his left hand before impaling another knife through the shoulder after Embryo _offered_ Ange to be his wife.

Suddenly, again this man is bold or cruel enough to do so; Embryo is forced to react in fright from the open head of the wine bottle shoving through his mouth as soon as it was open, for the blonde to immediately chock and gagged from the extremely cold yet sweet liquid pouring through his mouth, throat and stomach; earning a muffled moan from the Tuner and his body shivering from the man in little clothing nonchalantly stuffing Embryo's mouth with colder wine.

After what he hoped to be only a minute, the man forcefully pull the bottle off Embryo's mouth for the Tuner to give another spasm in his body before he place both his hands in front of him on the floor and let out a few coughs and pants, his mouth let out a drop of clear, red liquid streaming down to his chin from one side of his lip before dripping on the wooden floor.

"…You should have at least one drink when you wake up in another world." Although Embryo can clearly see he can now move his body instead of being stuck on the floor, the Tuner frantically lift his head in surprise of a voice informing him in the language he can finally understand, to his relief.

Assuming the owner of the voice that was speaking to him earlier is the taller man who turned around from Embryo to face the bed, it is confirmed to be true when the man slowly turn his head to his right and glance at the startled man to continue speaking with a soft but still emotionless frown in the man's face. "Although it's satisfying to see some obnoxious brat gagged, but more pleasing to shut it up myself if the fucker has my interests."

Embryo narrowed his eyes with a sneer while he let out another cough of what this _miscreant_ did as he slowly slide himself back to press his back against the drawer and the fridge, feeling the cold temperature against his back, but still seated on the floor as he watch the man slowly lift himself to stand and again walk towards Embryo to directly stand in front of the Tuner, introducing himself with an irritated scoff and a cold scowl while placing both of his hands on his waist. "I'll say this only once so hope you better remember. My name is Thanatos Albion; ruler of Hybrid Hell and the Devil of Purvana."

"…So, you're the Devil? Not what I was expecting for the Beast, who torture sinners to damnation." Despite the earlier 'torture' he received from this Thanatos, no surprise that his name is from the Greek personification of death; Embryo thought aloud with his face bearing a calm, confident smirk to take back his pride from the other surprises since his awakening, his words brought Thanatos to slowly turn his body around from his left as he calmly explain to the Tuner about the earlier statement. "There are countless Hells with a different ruler so it won't be surprising for those sinning fucks to meet a different Devil. Actually, instead of the Hell from your own world; you somehow managed to show up in Purvana, so consider yourself lucky."

"Purvana?" Embryo questioned with one of his eyebrows lifted in confusion of the information he was given, most notably the 'Hell in his world' and the name of the universe he is _lucky to enter,_ before Thanatos continue explaining to lower the Tuner's curiosity and fill his head with new information, giving his bare shoulders a shrug as he speaks with a stoic expression and tone. "You did some research of the 'Multiverse,' so surely a fucking know – it – all should know; that there are too many universes to even learn with their own rules. However, Purvana is a universe that is mainly sort of an afterlife, for sinners that can't enter Heaven and Hell to be reborn. If the creator of Purvana allow the damn soul to enter."

"So I'm no longer wanted in Hell? Surely you jest, I am fully aware of my sins." Embryo let out a scoff of the absurd irony that due to the crimes he committed; he should be in Hell, even if he doesn't wish too, although his plan to irritate Thanatos further with only words seem to be nearly impossible as the man's face does not erase the scowl and menacing glare in his eyes when he noted aloud to the Tuner with his left arm lifted to show all five of his fingers, before lowering one at the time as he count the information he gives to Embryo. "Oh you should know how fucking annoying it is, when a soul desperately wish to live in Purvana because of these reasons; Humans and non – humans such as angels and demons can coexist together, demons can actually be humane, majority of people are allowed to have powers without being discriminated from those who don't, visit other worlds even outside of Purvana by using Portals... and you can fuck men."

"Excuse me?" As soon as he heard what he thought Thanatos said when he finish explaining; Embryo muttered in confusion as the earlier annoyance he had during the proclaimed Devil's explanation quickly changed for the taller man to respond by clarifying the mention of the last information while slowly lowering himself on the floor in front of Embryo, earning the blonde to pull his legs closer to himself in defense. "You fucking heard me, brat. It doesn't matter if you want to fall in love with a woman AND a man or a lot of them, you are free to do so. Luckily for me; Not only I have one hell of a wife, I'm also interested with men I consider handsome and arrogant like sinners, depending if I like him or not."

Immediately when he stopped himself from talking to lift his right arm closer to the blonde's face, for his fingers to touch Embryo's chin and lift his head to make him stare at his brown eyes, Thanatos finished what he was about to say as he stare at those pure green eyes in front of him growing wide in shock. "You'll be the number one of the few lucky sex toys, I'll gladly fuck."

As soon as Thanatos said those words, directly at him; the horror in Embryo's eyes quickly changed into fury and desperation as without thinking with a gasp letting out of his throat, he quickly grab any object he could get his hand on and immediately swing his right arm with that object in his hand towards Thanatos in a fast speed.

With a flash of red, a cold touch of water and the loud sound of glass shattering in pieces; Embryo watch in surprise but mostly anger as the _demon_ before him froze with his brown eyes widening in shock and pain, from the glass shattering on his head with red liquid from the red wine bottle from earlier soaking his head and hair, before Embryo press his back deeper on the drawer when Thanatos's now dead body instantly fall forward and land against Embryo's body.

Quickly push the disgusting body out of him with his hands to drop both Thanatos and the bottle from him, Embryo hastily lift himself to stand, although his body let out some trembles as soon as he sat on the bed to let out a few shaky pants, while his eyes are glued to watch blood spilling out of Thanatos's head as his body is not moving; the irony that the person who proclaim himself as the Devil and bears the name of Death is killed by a sinner such as Embryo.

However, just as Embryo slowly turn his head to his right to look away from the repulsive sight…

" _You fucking brat_."

Before Embryo could react when he was about to turn around and face the owner of the familiar smooth-voiced and vulgar insect, genuinely shocked and furious to hear it again as if he resurrected himself; something longer than a snake and black immediately flew towards Embryo and forcefully wrapped itself around his torso and arms together before the end of the string immediately coiled it around his throat in a tighter grip, earning a chocked gasp from a shocked Embryo as he instantly notice Thanatos is now standing in front of him alive and well, his belt is no longer around his waist and shorts, as it is to hold Embryo tight even as the blond man tried to move frantically and almost fall off the bed and land on the floor.

Holding the exact bottle of red wine Embryo used to kill the taller man earlier in one of Thanatos's hands, which shows it is perfectly the same condition than it was broken before, Embryo can see that instead of 'Wain Merah Darah'; the name in the red bottle seems to change to be read as 'Blood Red Wine'.

"You really had the balls to knock me unconscious with a bottle of Blood Red Wine." Thanatos taunted with a furious scoff as he gently place the bottle of Blood Red Wine on top on the side drawer while glaring at Embryo, who first stare at Thanatos with a sneer for trying to seduce HIM earlier. But as soon as Thanatos silently narrow his brown eyes; the blonde witness a flow what it appears to be darker violet or even black mists of smoke manifesting and releasing from Thanatos's shoulders and back, which quickly envelops the taller man from head to toe in such a fast pace, replacing the anger Embryo wanted to unleash into disbelief of what is happening right now, until a swing of an arm from the smokes immediately threw the dark mists away from Thanatos….what Embryo saw before him left him aghast.

Although Thanatos still bear a human appearance; his new form drastically changed to show himself as taller, bigger and muscular than his earlier human form, his skin is darker red that may show as brick brown with four muscular arms, the two lower arms are below the top upper arms, has his long black hair but the strands that was covering his handsome yet dark – expressional face are swept back to bear a few spiky strands at the back, his brown eyes have changed into purely black eyes that bear a bloody red sclera and a matching ripple pattern in each eye, and he is attired in only a pair of wide and baggy black pants with a dark red loincloth wrapping around his waist over his pants to hang down in front of his crotch and behind his backside which reach to his knees, and darker grey metallic boots that also reaches to his knees with the ends of his pants stuffing through.

If Embryo would think that creature standing before him is not the Devil, he wouldn't know what he is; for seeing a creature with almost resemblances of the demonic beast but also bear four arms like the Hindu deity, Shiva.

Seeing Thanatos walking towards him after showing his demonic form; Embryo gave out a gasp in dread as he quickly lifts his legs on the bed to desperately run away again with his arms being useless from the binding wrapping around his form.

However, he froze with a yelp when Thanatos managed to stop Embryo from escaping when he grab Embryo's leg with his lower right hand and Embryo's right arm with Thanatos's lower left hand, for the two to see the orange mark that was forgotten in Embryo's right wrist, even as Thanatos has the strength to hold Embryo down on the bed while he continues to squirm back and make pitiful noises in fear to escape from the revealed Devil. "S – Stop this!"

Despite struggling as violent as he can in the Devil's grasps; Embryo stare at Thanatos with terrified eyes as he watched the demon emotionlessly glaring back at him with the red ripples and sclera in his eyes let out an illuminating glow but when the latter calmly and silently lift his upper right arm closer to the sinner's left temple for a tap of a finger...

Embryo immediately react in shock of feeling sudden pain, such excruciating pain than every gunshots and stabbings he felt from his enemies before his death, to let out one deafening scream from the sudden burning and shocking sensations inside every fiber and vein of his body, while his body also reacted by violently arching his spine and thrashing so much, with Thanatos himself remain unfazed as he continues to watch Embryo scream and writhe in pain.

After a few moments of watching _his poor unfortunate soul_ screaming and thrashing his body from the agonizing torture he is given; Thanatos slowly narrows his dark eyes for another glare at Embryo before he lifts his upper right arm above Embryo's chest and gives a flick of a finger in the air.

Feeling the burning and electrical shocking stirs inside his body slowly decrease to stop, Embryo heavily panted to catch his breath while he turns his head to his left and place his cheek against the soft silk sheets, aware that he let out tears escaping from his eyes from earlier as his half-lidded eyes warily glance at Thanatos the moment he heard the man speaking without care of what he did to Embryo. "Giving people pain 50 percent higher than normal, that's fucking weak. You could increase the pain higher than 100, or brand someone like a Demon Bound. The one I gave you on your wrist when you showed up."

"…D – Demon…Bound?" Embryo quietly panted with a soft whimper, still unable to talk clear due to screaming so much from earlier, as he is not aware Thanatos's belt that was wrapping around his body somehow move as if it becomes alive for the rope to slowly untangle itself off the man's body by itself while Thanatos answered the man's question with a calm scowl. "A Demon Bound is what some people and only hybrids in Purvana can use…to completely nullify anyone of their powers, and make them completely useless unless it is removed."

"It works for anyone; you can actually make yourself powerless, by touching a brat's drawing of a Demon Bound made out of crayons." As soon as Thanatos explained what is the Demon Bound on his right wrist; Embryo immediately reacted with his tear – covered eyes grow wide in horror as he just realized, he has not been using his powers since he woke up here.

Which lead him to stare at Thanatos and plead with the Devil in fear and sadness; unable to stop and calm down to think, and unable to move himself from the bed due to the pain somehow brought the bones in his arms and legs to become useless. "P - Please! Please get this Demon Bound off me! I'm begging you!"

Feeling the black rope is no longer wrapping around him but only coiling around his neck; the latter immediately let out a hitched gasp and his body jolted again from Thanatos placing the palm of his lower right hand against the Tuner's clothed crotch while the demon's upper left hand swiftly grab both his long belt and Embryo's red tie, before he forcefully pull both _strings_ and lift Embryo's body off the bed to hear a painful, choked gasp from the blonde for Thanatos to cruelly mock the latter of his plea while he stare at those horrified but beautiful pure green eyes with clear tears streaming down to his cheeks. "Why would you beg me to remove the Demon Bound, when you ignore those that begged you while you torture and kill people from your world?"

"I believe I would like you to entertain me, like how you treat those bitches you want to fuck so much." Hearing every single word Thanatos boldly offer with a demonic purr in his tone; Embryo could only let out flinches in his body of what this beast will be making him to do, his eyes well up another tear for the tiny drops of water to gently move down on his face.

* * *

How many minutes have passed is hardly any matter for Thanatos as the only thing he is hearing right now other than the loud slurping noise from whatever drink he is sipping through the long straw from a white plastic cup he is holding in his upper right hand, is the satisfying noises of Embryo's painful moans and sobs from being forced to sit on his knees on the floor in front of the edge of the bed and perform what is the _proper way_ to describe for someone who doesn't speak with such vulgar words as Embryo; fellatio.

Bereft of clothing to misplace them on the floor behind the bed in a mess while he let his new _pet_ keep his clothes on just for the amusement of watching him vomit and soil himself; Thanatos placed the palm of his lower left arm beside his side on the bed to provide stability as he watch with a composed smile, while his upper left hand is gripping the blond hair against the back of Embryo's head between Thanatos's legs to forcefully thrust his _pet's_ head back and forth and make him gagged and mewl from the large shaft stuffing through Embryo's mouth, and would hit the back of his orifice before going through the throat numerous times to receive shaky jolts, stifled groans and heavy tears spilling out of the blonde's green eyes, as if he completely can't breathe from the vile thing that would surely break his jaw and throat by sliding against his mouth and tongue.

As for Thanatos's lower right arm; his hand is holding a length of his long and spiked black belt that is still wrapping tightly around Embryo's neck, in case of giving a sharp pull of the rope on purpose to pull Embryo's orifice and head closer to press the latter's face against the shaven crotch and thrust the large girth deeper in and enter through the latter's throat, to see him widen his eyes in pain and let out loud muffled and gagged gasps, repeating the action five times for pleasure. Despite he wanted to do it, Thanatos decided to himself he will not to do to the same thing with Embryo's tie.

"You know, for a pussy who only rape bitches; you're actually good to please me." Thanatos remarked in false sorrow as he sipped through the straw of his cup to continue drinking while he watch Embryo warily lift those green orbs to stare at Thanatos's red and blacks with muffled sobs and both the bridge of his nose and his hollowed cheeks flashed a brighter pinkish-red as the four-armed Devil continue thrusting the sinner around the dark red length with only one hand, while both of Embryo's hands are weakly clenching and unclenching on the demon's muscular thighs in each thrust; the sight before Thanatos brought him to remove his lips off the straw and gave another comment but with a soft, cold chuckle and a cruel smirk in the demon's face. "Look, let's see your pretty face and throat when I shoot it full!"

On cue; Thanatos narrow his lust - hungry eyes with his smirk growing wide from the wonderful view of Embryo's eyes widening in shock from feeling the large organ shook against the back of the blonde's mouth and throat before both green circles grow wider with a choked groan and multiple spasms in his body of the sudden large amount of liquid ejecting from Thanatos's member and immediately flow down through the esophagus to the stomach with such violent force; feeling as if Embryo's mind has shattered even when he vomit some of the fluids out of his stuffed mouth with a muffled cry before the fluids splattered on Embryo's face and Thanatos's knees, like the latter wanted to see. However, …

"Oh fucking hell, let me see that one more time." Thanatos taunted with a pleased sigh as Embryo froze in horror of what he heard, but before he could pull himself out of the large girth and begged the demon to stop; Thanatos mercilessly grip the blonde strands with his fingers tighter and start thrusting the Tuner's head faster and deeper than before to hear more painful mewls and feel his tongue licking under the giant member, ignoring the barely painful feeling on his thighs from Embryo's fingers seemingly sink in the muscled limbs and the blonde throwing up in most of the harsh thrusts from earlier out of his overstuffed mouth, sweat flowing out of the blonde's face as he screamed his muffled cries, despite knowing Thanatos does not have the heart to listen to his screams; completely the opposite of his earlier statement of 'even demons can actually be humane'.

After a couple more minutes of unbearable torture; Embryo can feel more of the thick, heavy, liquid shooting through his overflowing throat to make him shudder again with more tears releasing from his green eyes until he let out a loud gasp when he found himself aggressively pull out of Thanatos when he grab the back of Embryo's head to hear a strangled moan but he had his teary eyes closed when the four – armed Devil shot a few more strings of extremely cold or slightly warm fluids all over the victim's face and opened mouth.

While panting and trembling in the monster's grasp when he found himself lifted off his knees to nearly his feet, Embryo slowly open his dazed eyes to glance at Thanatos with his mouth opened to let some fluids leaking out of his overflowing mouth and streaming down his chin, earning another chuckle with a cruel – faced smirk as Thanatos glare at the Tuner.

Embryo continue to pant and sob from his filthy face as his body shivered wildly from the act even as he has yet to lose conscious while Thanatos's belt again move to unwind itself off Embryo's neck, before Thanatos purposely throw Embryo off his hand to send him flying to the wall and hit his back with such strength; earning a painful gasp and noise with another vomit of load flowing out of his mouth before Embryo seemingly had his strength taken away to roughly fall towards the floor on his rear and let out a moan, his frame shivered from the pain Thanatos gave him.

"…So, your mind's still not broken." Thanatos noted in displeasure when Embryo hastily lift his head to see the four-armed Devil staring with a heartless grin while his black and red eyes let out another blood-red glow for him and remark aloud to earn another shudder from the Tuner, hoping to see more of the sinner's delicious pain and sadness while he breaks his body and spirit. "In that case; let me see you fucking fall apart."

* * *

Standing in front of Thanatos, showing his height would reach to the demon's chest, and in front of the bed with his hands restrained again but with the long black belt tied around his wrists and hanging from whatever it could reach from the canopy; Embryo felt his entire body shivering from the cold air as he was forced to remove all of his clothing, although Thanatos wrapped the red tie around the base of Embryo's member in an extremely tight grip to make the blonde uncomfortable, and he stood with his arms hanging in the air.

Which made him recall and actually feel as if he is Lizardia being punished by himself and Ange's little sister Slyvia, and Ange when he recall watching how she escaped death from her failed hanging execution caused by no one but her own brother Julio just because she was born a Norma.

"I hope you like the aphrodisiacs I gave you." Despite of what he has been put through by this monster but still trying to keep his mental state stronger; Embryo somehow manage to have some strength back when he lifts his shaking head to glare at Thanatos and question as if the former is demanding the latter with little pants and a hiss, trying to have his pride and sanity back from this torment while trying to minimize the flash of red that has been growing on his cheeks and the urge to move his legs from the tight pain in his restricted penis, as he would surely find the pain of not be able to ejaculate unbearable for a while. "A – Aphro...disiacs?"

"The Blood Red Wine and a lot of demon's cum from earlier; either of the two or both will immediately make your body go crazier than usual. I believe you send bitches go ham with this." Thanatos informed with a soft glare as when feeling a finger tapping the center of his forehead; Embryo froze in shock of the sudden yet familiar sensation and his heart immediately beat faster than normal inside his chest as if it is going to burst out of his body, as Embryo found himself panting heavily from the sudden ice-cold chill blowing in his body to make the blush in his cheeks grow redder than earlier while he lower his head to see his naked and slightly sweaty body shaking as intense than before, knowing too well about this power if he tap someone in the forehead when he remember doing the same to Ange to make her feel pleasure and desperate for more. ' _Why?! Why?! Why?! Why is he using my own powers against me!? Why can't I get out from this!?_ '

To his horror, he witness as black mists of energy suddenly rise towards him from the floor and his own shadow underneath for Embryo to let out another noise from seeing countless mists, in the form of human hands, have captured the blonde's shoulders, collarbones, chest, back, torso, arms, hips, backside, and both front and back of thighs and legs; the extremely tight grip in those hands received a painful grunt and whimper from Embryo as he lift his head to face Thanatos in dread of what is happening when the Devil spoke while turning around to walk towards the only table in the room with his upper right hand lifting the drink he is fond of drinking from the table towards his lips for another sip, the obvious lack of mercy purred in his tone for his sadistic amusement. "Not really my thing, but I would like to fuck a bloody sex toy."

In an instant after Thanatos said those words; all fingers on Embryo's frame immediately dig deeper through the skin which brought the blonde to understand what is going to happen when his tear – covered eyes grow wider in pain and realization while Thanatos watch the show unfold with the four-armed demon collectively drink his favorite drink in loud, slurping noises as Embryo let out an ear-splitting scream in agony from feeling intense and insufferable pain in and out of his body.

* * *

After five minutes have surely passed as Thanatos stare at the aftermath of the bloody torture right as the black hands he summoned out of darkness have disappeared out of sight to leave Embryo's body in a flash...

 **BANG!**

A sudden but extremely loud banging noise rang into both of their ears for Thanatos's eyes to slightly widen in a faint sign of surprise by an immediate flash of a large, pale yellow, and familiar object of a door that instantly flew past and between both Thanatos and his captive in rocket speed before it knocks itself to hit the other wall in a loud slam, yet the impact does not even manage to break the door in pieces.

"Luka, why the hell did you kick the door?" Hearing Thanatos's voice demanding in soft irritation as his mind is playing with his body to not lose consciously and succumb to despair; Embryo's body shudders as he sluggishly lift his head and warily open his tear – strained eyes to catch his dizzy and nearly blurred sight of his tormentor turning his head to his right and stare at a person that walked in the room and glance at the Devil.

What confuses Embryo is that he doesn't show actual fear of seeing Thanatos in a monstrous form other than surprise, and like Thanatos's human form that would remind Embryo of Alektra; this new stranger brought him to be reminded of the Ancient Human that Embryo planned to kill for taking Ange away from him.

A very tall and handsome man, might be almost the same height level as Thanatos's chin; with almost wavy, neck – length, dark brown hair, fair or tan peach skin, chocolate brown eyes, and attired in a simple, dark purple robe reaching to his waist as a shirt with baggy sleeves, white linings and a hood hanging down his back, black pants and boots.

"I heard someone screaming from outside when I got back…" The brunette informed with his voice bearing a calm but startled tone as seeing him not even noticing the naked blonde in front of them, Embryo slowly moves his mouth and try to find his voice and ask the brunette for help when he only mutters a quiet 'H – Help m - me…'. But feeling a familiar sensation rising up through his stomach and throat, Embryo froze in dread as he tried to keep his mouth shut and tried not to vomit, but his attempt failed when he immediately puked and cough vomit out of his mouth and splatter on the floor in front of him.

The humiliating action, however, brought the other two to notice the blonde although the brunette reacted with his brown eyes widening in horror…of seeing the limping blonde bear long, violent, and extremely deep gashes of crimson red liquid all over the blonde's once unscathed skin, as if he's been brutally scratched by a monster's claws, for countless droplets of his blood to stream and rain down his body to the floor and form a pool of blood that will grow while he continues to bleed.

The sight of that much blood, the scars littering his shaking body, and the pain and sadness in the blonde's tear-stained face and green eyes brought the brunette to face Thanatos and demand in horror. "Holy shit Master Thanos, what the hell did you just do!?"

"Ah, perfect timing Luka." Thanatos sighed in amusement as the two watch the four-armed Devil leisurely rise himself from his chair and walk towards Embryo, who couldn't even find the strength to squirm and pull himself away from the demon when Thanatos turn around to face the two men while lifting one of his hands to show the almost 'dead' sinner while he unknowingly let out more tears out of his eyes to soak his cheeks. "I present to you … a Triple 6 GC Sinner!"

The title Embryo was given immediately brought the brunette, Luka to react with his brown eyes widen in terror while Thanatos continue explaining with Luka eying Embryo's bloody body who could have sworn he saw the brunette visibly shaking his body as he stares in such shock. Is he afraid of seeing blood? "He cheated death multiple times while he almost destroys his own world he created; to make a world of women for his harem. Despite he's been alive for 1,000 years; his biological age is actually the same age as you and your friends, so that will be his age if he stays in Hybrid Hell."

"Luka, do you want to taste human blood for the first time?" Glancing at the brunette to snap him out from staring at Embryo and his blood in surprise; the nonchalant and cruel tone in Thanatos's voice when he offered the brunette instantly brought Embryo to widen his eyes in fear as Thanatos and Luka watch the blonde uncontrollably trash his weak body and legs with his bounded and hanging arms shaking while he hysterically scream in fear when seeing the shocked Luka slowly taking a few steps towards him, releasing more tears and blood off him to splatter on the pool of blood under Embryo's feet. "N – No! No more! Please! Please don't eat me!"

Placing both hands on his bloodied and scarred shoulders to feel Embryo shudder with a gasp; Luka first lower his head to glance at the feared expression in the blonde's filthy and tear – strained face, his height reaching to Luka's nose, with a sad frown and finding his heart broken from seeing someone in that state even if it's this Triple 6 GC Sinner, but the moment he can feel the thick liquid on his palms and took a scent of the heavy smell of blood in his nose...

Luka's eyes froze with a noise as Embryo's scared eyes were forced to watch and feel the brunette's body shaking with his head lowered and his brown hair shielding the sight of his face, earning a confused but terrified reaction as Embryo watch Luka hastily lift his right hand off the former's left shoulder to press the blood-covered palm against his mouth... but that leads him to also stop in shock when he realized the thick, red liquid against his jaw.

'W – What?' Embryo thought in fear and confusion as he watched the taller man in front of him widen his chocolate brown eyes in fear again from feeling the blood he accidentally felt in his palm and mouth, his shivering body also feel the hand gripping his right shoulder also shudder for only a moment until the tight grip, which instantly digs his fingers through the already scarred shoulder, earn a cry in pain from Embryo for more blood to release from the shoulder.

But right when Embryo lift his head to beg Luka to stop; his green eyes witness the sight above him from seeing not only Luka's face which immediately let out crimson red markings of curved lines on his cheeks with different, sharp lines running down his face with silhouettes resembling thorns reach down his neck to his body underneath his clothes to manifest on his skin…

But his chocolate eyes, which also has some tears, but less than Embryo when he spent his tears after his awakening, and his mouth instantly grow wide into a grin, like a psychotic madman, as he growled a purr to send Embryo watching with fear and let out some gasps and cries of what will Luka do to him, just from tasting his blood. "I didn't know human blood taste so delicious! Mind if I have more?"

"Sorry Luka, but I want to have my fun with him." Thanatos, still showing himself as calm as he is despite this entire situation, steadily walk towards Luka and wrap both his lower arms around the latter's arms to pull him away from Embryo as the blonde let his limp and weakened body hanging from his restrains to watch Luka violently thrash himself against the four-armed Devil's grasp, while staring at the horrified blonde with that murderous smirk of a monster, until the two monsters walked out of the room.

After a minute of almost silence with Thanatos standing at the entrance of the door, when Luka kicked the door from the outside; Embryo let his mouth made whimpers and cries as soon as the four-armed Devil turn around to walk towards the blonde, breaking the silence when he notifies the frightened sinner in front of him, who let out some jolts in pain from his scar – covered body and the tied - up pain of his penis which let out an awful color. "Don't worry, Luka will calm down and turn back to normal in no time. Blood and rage will enhance his fighting reflexes faster and stronger for mindless slaughter."

"…W…Why?" Hearing a quiet whine, Thanatos blink his black and red eyes with little confusion as he watch Embryo release more tears when he demand the demon with his eyes slightly narrow to make him angry from noticing something from earlier other than his brutal torment, his voice suddenly raise to yell at the Devil with hysterical sobs. "W - why did you force him to have my blood? ...You can see he doesn't want to do it! But you made him do it to make me see his horrifying face!"

Feeling a hand tightly gripping around his painful member for the Tuner to let out a shiver with a yelp from the touch; Embryo lift his head to glance at Thanatos who glare with his demonic eyes bear a flash of red light when he threatened the blonde man with a low growl and a furious expression. "Why do you care…you're the monster who killed your own people and your creations before destroying your world. Also, doesn't Luka remind you so much of the brat that beated your ass?"

"I guess what's needed for a fucking brat like you is punishment." In a flash, Thanatos's belt immediately release itself from Embryo's wrists to let out a gasp as he found his body extremely unstable and have no strength to stand. But instead of falling on his blood on the floor, he is caught by all four hands from Thanatos as the four-armed demon lift the screaming man off his feet and instantly throw his body on the bed like a ragdoll before he land his bloody body on the bed, the left side of his body gave a bounce against the sheets like a fish out of a water.

With a weak groan and whimper, while feeling more of his blood flowing out of his body to soak the area of the red sheets, which slightly match the color; Embryo sluggishly lift his shaking body, luckily he may have the tiny silver of strength to move his body from earlier to stand on both his hands and knees, although his body is wildly shaking as if he will fall back on the bed, but before he could even lift his head to see what Thanatos is planning to do...

Thanatos's upper left hand forcefully grab the back of his blonde head again and slam Embryo down to press his face, upper torso, and arms against the blood-stained sheets, releasing muffled cries as Thanatos watch his pet began to move and squirm his body more frantically than earlier in attempt to push himself off the bed and get some air while Thanatos lift his other three arms to press him against the bed and stop him from wiggling too much.

Thanatos's upper right gripped around Embryo's right wrist, where his Demon Bound is still stamped, while both his lower arms grip the blonde's waist and his member that may leak out droplets of fluid with his own red tie still wrapping around the painful organ, and his upper left arm slowly lower from the former Tuner's head to stroke it's way to the back of Embryo's left wrist for the blonde to swiftly turn his blood-stained head to his right and let out a wheeze and cough to inhale and catch some air to breath until Embryo witness over his shoulder that Thanatos is positioned himself above the former. "The sooner we're done with this shit; the sooner I can go to sleep with my wife."

"N – No…" Embryo softly panted with terror as his tear – covered eyes grow wider than ever from seeing the sadistic demon already prepared to do the worst torture when he can feel a pair of thumbs spreading the scarred rear apart for the giant thing to be moving closer to his exposed entrance, earning more dreadful shivers from Embryo's spine when he quickly cried out his plea in desperation to escape from this unbearable torment and this demon above him. "NO! PLEASE STOP! YOU'LL KILL ME! I'LL DIE!"

"If your mouth can fit, then surely your ass will. Also…you're dead anyway." With an irritated scoff of the plea; the demon wasted no time to stop as he moves forward and forcefully penetrate himself deeper without even warning Embryo, who felt the immerse pain from the physical intrusion impaling him with such excruciation, for him to hitch his gasp and released all the air in his lungs into one extremely loud, deafening, earsplitting scream and heavy flow of tears spilling out of his pained, green eyes that are now filled with despair and shock to wash any of the blood from his cheeks.

"Shit, you really are a fucking virgin. How does it feel to be the bitch?" Thanatos groaned as he felt the bitch is tighter inside than the former presumed to feel the flesh squeezing the demon's girth the moment he mercilessly forced it through the blonde, blood slowly emerge from the hole to spill on the member before the former's legs and he can feel and see the blonde's body shivering and spasming in his hands; earning a cruel, monstrous smirk to curl in Thanatos's face while Embryo let out loud gasps and sobs, as if his mind and body are definitely breaking in a state of agony.

First pulling himself away to feel more shivers and whimpers from the blonde; Thanatos immediately slam himself in the other harder, to make Embryo jolted with screams and grip his hands against the sheets before the demon start his brutal thrusting inside the blonde.

Both bodies rocked back and forth with Embryo's teary eyes would sometimes close shut tight of how much severe pain he's inflicted inside, while each motion brought his blood from his scarred body to drip more than earlier on the red sheets. During the unbearable thrusts, Embryo scream and pants as he tries to get Thanatos's attention to hopefully get him to listen and stop him from continuing this torture any further. "T – T - Thana – Ahh! Tha – Thanatos!"

An instant, painful slap on both sides of the scarred rear let out a loud, startled yelp as a response when Embryo notice Thanatos slowly leans his spine down for his head to be nearly closer to the terrified blonde's right side while the demon continues to rock himself against the captive, his face bears a furious sneer when he informed the abused sinner of why did the latter receive a spank, as Embryo does not want to be reminded of his punishment to Salia when she let Ange escaped once; because right now he's the one being punished for his sins. "I'm aware this is the first time you said my name; but I hate when someone calls me by my real name so, in the future, I want you to call me Master Thanos. Got it?"

Embryo let out muffled whimpers and shivers from a few more slaps on both of his abused rears before he can feel Thanatos, or Thanos pulling himself out of him and the feeling of blood or hopefully not his load running down his legs, earning pain-filled whines as Embryo slowly lower his legs down and loosen the grip on the sheets to feel his cold, dried blood on the bed with the cold air making him shake.

But it only felt like a few seconds before Embryo's green eyes widen in shock with a shriek from being lifted off the bed, until his body was turned around for Embryo to glance at Thanos in fear as the almost heartless demon stare at the horrified sinner with a cruel smirk, while the former let out another shudder in his body with a strangled gasp from feeling a hand casually stroking the blonde's bounded member up and down and a finger stroking the head of the blonde's penis in circles, playing Embryo's mind and body with shivers and panting, due to still unable to release with his tie wrapping around the base.

"If you beg me to release, shall we get this fucking over with?" Thanos proposed Embryo with a purr as the latter froze in his blood – strained face with his teary eyes widen in desperation so without even thinking, Embryo quickly pleaded the demon; with words, he wouldn't even think of saying to anyone. P – Please! Please! I'll do anything! Just please release me! It hurts!"

Hearing an ice-cold chuckle from Thanos; Embryo felt a pair of hands gently lifting his weak arms as he watch Thanos's upper hands calmly wrap Embryo's arms around the former's neck until the blonde felt another painful shudder in his body as he quickly lower his head to react in horror and pain of seeing Thanos's shaft, slightly coated with blood, entering back inside him, while Thanos's lower hands slowly unwrap the red tie around the sinner's penis before removing the string away.

"Well then, work for it!" Embryo's teeth gritted with a noise in agony as Thanos resume his physical act to thrust himself faster and deeper in the screaming blonde, who gave his arms wrapping around the demon's neck a near-death grip when he felt he is going to fall back on the bed the moment Thanos lean his body forward to place his upper left hand and his knees against the bed for stability, his upper right arm wrapping around the blonde's waist from behind, his lower left arm on Embryo's rear and his lower right hand continues to pump the abused member harder to hear the blonde cry and scream out loud from each thrust.

In the middle of the act, Embryo felt the head of Thanos's member slam into something inside him that immediately send his spine arching to press himself against the four-armed demon and his eyes reopen wider to let out a loud shriek and more tears, when he felt his whole body electrocuted with foreign pleasure from the large member stimulating his sweet spot; when he screamed, his mouth was open to let his tongue out and a line of drool streamed out of the side of his mouth until Thanos has the opportunity to lean his head closer to Embryo and catch his shock by capturing his mouth in a kiss.

As he was given the first kiss he had with a man unlike Alektra and Ange; Embryo felt more intense pain but also sickening pleasure conflicting his body when he made muffled noises in Thanos's mouth from both the hand pumping his arousal faster and the harsh thrusting of the large manhood forcefully rocking itself inside Embryo to ram into his sweet spot; earning more spasms, muffled moans and screams, and tears spilling out of his dazed green eyes. ' _P – Please! Stop – ahh! Stop this!_ '

Suddenly, Embryo instantly let out another heavy shiver with his eyes widening bigger for more tears streaming out and a muffled gasp when he felt the tongue intruding in his mouth and wrapping around his own tongue, began to move and grow wildly to wiggle its way through the entrance in Embryo's throat and start moving down, down, and further down through the man's esophagus with a few thrusts inside as well, violating his ears with the loud sounds of wet squelching, while his tear – covered, half-lidded eyes watch Thanos's demonic eyes remain collected as he push his tongue further deep in the man's system and continue assaulting the blonde, although Embryo heard Thanos's voice speaking in his mind and ears without even opening his mouth that is still capturing Embryo's. ' _Hope your ready to shoot a lot._ '

Immediately as if on cue; Embryo's frame received more jolts as he felt both the hand removing itself from his penis and the tongue quickly retracted itself to move or shrink back to Thanos's own mouth from Embryo's throat, when the two felt the blonde shivering from a large amount of heavy load ejecting inside as well as Embryo's penis shooting long strings of fluid on the bloodied body; earning another loud, painful scream from Embryo after Thanos pulled his head out of blonde's open mouth to spray out droplets of their saliva with a gasp, watching Embryo releasing heavy pants from the sudden intrusions and release his arms off Thanos's neck, his body feel extremely limply from Thanos's load spraying out off him to almost lose unconscious in the Devil's embrace.

"Well; now you really got me interested in you already, brat." Thanatos groaned with amusement as he glances at the heavily panting blonde with a grin until he purposely release all arms off Embryo to watch him letting his body fall back to the bed with a startled gasp in shock, the blonde let out a shiver and a muffled whimper from the cold liquids under his back while he stares at the slightly sweaty demon above him to glance at the sinner the Devil painted with the former's own blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids.

Leaning himself down to let his face hover closer to the horrified blonde's face, Thanos first lower one of his lower hands to insert his fingers inside Embryo to let some of his load flow out of the latter and two fingers from both his upper hands start rubbing and twisting the man's nipples to earn a scream and shudder in pain with his eyes closed shut until Thanos quietly mutter a sentence to get the blonde remember something during his stay. "Long live the God, and you're mine."

* * *

 **Omake (In some of my stories; I would end a chapter with an omake, including every single chapter in Tainted Repentance. This chapter's omake is about the mentioned story because I put it in temporary hiatus to write this; takes place after Chapter 25 of TR; Hellfire)**

After the scene was done; Embryo walked out of the bathroom from having a shower to get the blood and fluids out of him, his hair is slightly wet after using a spare towel, and his scarred body has been healed but instead of his clothes, he is now wearing a floor - length, long - sleeved, leather black coat, large enough to hide his naked body underneath, with a hood hanging down his back and shoulders, and silver decorations and a zipper connecting the coat until it reach to Embryo's thighs. As soon as he walked out of the bathroom...

"EM!" Embryo's green eyes widen in a surprise of receiving a sudden embrace by Luka from earlier running in the room, his face bear shock, sadness, and relief when the blonde watch the brunette showing his face to be normal but having a painful expression when he starts speaking with his hands placed on Embryo's shoulders. "I honestly can't believe what the heck is happening here! I have some questions like; How did we get out of the war!? What are we doing here!? Why are you wearing Marly's coat!? Why am I wearing different clothes!? Why did Master Thanos rape you!? ..."

Although he stopped reacting in shock when his brown eyes slightly narrow from mentioning the last part before he muttered aloud with a calm frown to make Embryo narrow his eyes with a faint pout. "Oh wait, he's been wanting to do that since we were kids."

"Luka...I'm fine. And it's over, so let's just get back in the war." Embryo assured with a faint smile while lifting his fingers to press against Luka's cheeks, first catching his surprise before he calmed down with a smile, which immediately turns into an ecstatic grin when he thought aloud to get Embryo's surprise. "Hey! Since we're here, it will be easier to get you back to the others..."

Unfortunately; Embryo froze in surprise when he witness Luka let out a scream from Thanos, in his human form from the beginning, barging in the room with one of his booted foot kicking against an unfamiliar person, who screamed in pain when he hit against Luka before both he and the stranger land on top of each other on the floor with Thanos stomping his boot multiple times against the newcomer while voicing out his fury to hear loud banging noises. "You really think that bringing the brat for me to rape him, will make your plan to ally with us in the war; you pink - haired cross - dressing brat!?"

"W - Wait a minute!" The stranger; a tall man with feminine appearance, ruffled pink hair to his shoulders, blue eyes, and dressed in a black Gothic - Lollita dress with ruffles around his sleeves and skirt, and a translucent grey veil around his lower face to shield his jaw; groaned in shock and pain from Thanos stomping his boot on his stomach while Luka screamed out "Wait, when did Marly get here!?" in shock and pain before the pink-haired man, called Marly, explain to get Thanos to stop beating him in submission. "It's not what you think! I just want to help Embryo and his brother reunite, and want to know if I can get a heart by seeing them together!"

"I want to point out that you almost got yourself in this one - shot, but you say as if you want more screen time by going in a different fanfiction!" Embryo commented in shock of the answer he heard of Marly.

"But you're one of those fuckers we're trying to kill..." Both Luka and Marluxia lift their heads to glance at Thanos in confusion when he spoke...only to scream in fear and dodge a sudden jab of a scythe before they ran out of the room to escape from Thanos, who immediately turn into his demon form with all four hands gripping the handle of a massively long and sinister dark purple or black scythe over his right shoulder, as he declared aloud with a furious sneer and a sadistic tone in his voice while chasing the two screaming men through the halls. "Then, I'll just chop you the fuck right off!"

"Wait! This is not Tainted Repentance! Stop confusing the readers, who don't even read it!" Embryo demanded in shock and anger as Luka, Marly, and Thanos storm back in the room and enter the bathroom before the sounds of the former two screaming along multiple bell ringing noises fill the air.

Once the sounds immediately stop, Embryo ran back in the bathroom for him and a slightly confused and irritated Thanos to see...Luka and Marly sitting in a large bathtub of water with their clothes lying around on the floor and the two bear a saddened expression.

"A monster and a man with no heart; we found where we belong." Luka thought aloud with a calm tone as the two ignore Embryo and Thanos's reactions to glance at the ceiling, with Marly commenting softly with a feminine tone. "But on second thought, I think it's still a no. People have hearts they feel and hearts they don't feel."

"Don't worry, let's just forget...about the hearts." Luka assured calmly as hearing Marly reply with a quiet 'You're right...', Embryo immediately respond with a surprised reaction and raise his voice in annoyance. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

* * *

 **Notes: Like writers with their characters; I would think of how the characters would sound like and who would be the perfect voice actors for my Redeemers of the Damned crossover series so here are the casts (I want to point out that when I read and write lemon fanfictions of favourite characters; I tend to imagine the characters speaking in Japanese (English voices in smut scenes makes me cringe, in my opinion)):**

 **CROSS ANGE (Original voice actors):**

 **. Embryo: Toshihiko Seki (Japanese), Chris Patton (English) (Luckily, Seki voiced uke main characters in a few BL drama yaoi while at the same time, I choked myself when I found out he voiced the Warrior of Light in the Final Fantasy series.)**

 **. Ange: Nana Mizuki (Japanese), Emily Neeves (English)**

 **My Redeemers of the Damned crossover (This is my headcanon cast)**

 **. Thanatos/ Thanos Albion: Sho Hayami (Sosuke Aizen (Bleach), Vanilla Ice (JoJo), Shiva (Granblue Fantasy))(Japanese), J Michael Tatum (same accent as Sebastian Michaelis (Kuroshitsuji) (English)**

 **[Thanos is the ROTD Parody of: Jakurai Jinguji from Hypnosis Mic (in human form), and Shiva (GF; demon form).**

 **\- Fun fact: Sho Hayami (Thanos) and Toshihiko Seki (Embryo) voiced the uke (Seki) and seme (Sho) in Mirage in Blaze, and Ai no Kusabi (But Sho voiced a supporting character instead of the seme)**

 **. Luka: Tomokazu Sugita (Sakata Gintoki (Gintama), Joseph Joestar (JoJo)) (Japanese), David Matranga (Koujaku (Dramatical Murder)) (English)**

 **[Luka is the ROTD Parody of: Sosuke Aizen before his betrayal in Bleach, imagine without the glasses and taller]**

 **. 'Marly': Shuichi Ikeda (Japanese), Keith Ferguson (English) [Marly is actually the ROTD version of himself, he should be very familiar]**

* * *

 **\- Okay, what got me to write this story; in Pixiv, there is only ONE Rated - 18 drawing of Embryo that nearly got me going red for the whole day (and it still does) and a deleted story that I will mention below.**

 **\- I am planning to write a ROTD spin - off fanfiction series called: Slavery (about my favorite character (s), most notably a main villain, as the protagonist who end up dead and/ or transported in the ROTD universe and just plan for redemption before being their ROTD counterpart; involves lemon yaoi on the character.) Embryo's Slavery fanfiction (with this one - shot as the beginning) is the second story while the first will be Sosuke Aizen (my all time favorite anime villain) because the Slavery series is inspired by a deleted fanfiction called Aizen's Redemption (by blackstarlight17, it may be deleted from Fanfiction. Net since middle 2018, but I managed to have the first nine chapters of the fanfic.)**

 **Before I end this extremely long chapter, I want to ask two questions to you guys (can I see your answers in the reviews?); First, does this one - shot remind everyone of the first episode of Cross Ange? And second, even though it will be filled with ridiculousness and lot of smut; is it alright to post my ROTD Slavery fanfictions in both Archive of Our Own AND FANFICTION. NET? (That's all I need to ask, thank you all for reading and reviewing) (~w~, n U n)**


	2. Bonus (Original)

**EDIT (28/ 1/ 2020) - Just a reminder; I deleted the cancelled remake of** **Long Live The God just because of writer's block. I'm sorry.**

* * *

 **Finally finished Tainted Repentance, I'll be adding a few more chapters of the Long Live the God as teasers (before I'll make the ROTD! Slavery series) and also making a rare uke/ bottom Embryo story.**

 **Disclaimer: Contains extremely heavy adult language and sexual stuff, so read at your own risk or return to where you were. Cross Ange belongs to Mitsuko Fukuda while other characters are parodies of themselves from different anime shows and games.)**

* * *

Right after he was being tortured, for the first time and also by a man; Embryo could only hide his fear of what next agonizing punishment he'll receive by the Devil of 'Purvana'. Now, Embryo is being blindfolded and gagged shut with his own tie wrapping around his head to only shield his eyes and mouth, wrapping his arms around his blood – scarred body and forearms while shaking, and he could have sworn he can feel he has been moved, or teleported, to a different place as he is sitting not the smooth flooring of the bedroom or the bed… but rather a soft but also squishy sort – of floor with liquid...

Embryo let out a subtle shudder with a muffled whine as he give himself a quiet sob of what else he could imagine the ruthless, lustful Devil will do to him. That the powerful Tuner that can create and destroy worlds has now become a powerless, shivering mess with a broken mind and forced in sickening pleasure…

"Wait, who's this?" An unfamiliar, male voice enquired with a slightly surprised tone as Embryo's eyes widen in shock underneath his blindfold/ tie and give out a visible shiver from the other voice, with his mouth only letting out muffled panting of the possible and definitely humiliation of standing in front of people bare and covered in scars, as another, but female, voice voiced aloud with a seductive and confident scoff. "Hah, another slave he want us to break? Is that why Master Thanos called us?"

"He did say that earlier, but he's not fully broken...Plus, he reminds me of the sex slave, Salieri." Another female voice wondered aloud as Embryo shake harder and give a muffled whimper, especially when he can feel the part of the tie that is wrapping around his mouth slowly pull down for him to let out a startled gasp, as a different female voice chortle with amusement, "Kufufufufu, this one does remind me of the slave…" before another male voice gave a scoff, while Embryo cannot stop shaking and sobbing from the humiliation he'll be facing. "And he's ready to become a slut."

"This soul is a Triple Six CG sinner?" Another female voice questioned calmly as a different female voice spoke with disdain. "According to Master Thanos; this insect destroyed both his original world and another to create his own with the latter, kidnapped the dragon Aura to use her and the corpses of her kind as it's energy source, and torture women to make a harem for his failed _perfect_ world. I shall slice him in pieces with my claws."

Feeling the tie slowly pulled up from his eyes, which alerted the former Tuner to quickly close his eyes shut and let out a quiet whimper before the tie have been removed from his face, Embryo slowly open his eyes to see where he is…only to react with his green eyes widening and letting out a noise out of his throat and teeth in fear of the surroundings and the people he is forced to see. Embryo, without Thanos accompanying or even torturing him, is inside a room that is possibly made of flesh, with the entire walls and floor bearing the purplish – like pink texture while visible signs of liquid are streaming down the walls from the ceiling and under everyone's feet.

The other people in front of him, however…are not entirely human. Bearing almost or some resemblances of humans, the ten people present in this strange flesh room have unusual body parts of either animals or mythical creatures, such as a lamia, harpy, wolf man, slime, and even a dragon but more different than Aura's kind, almost all of them are taller or giant than a normal – sized human, and all of the women present are seductively beautiful and voluptuous with some not even wearing any clothes at all.

Noticing the horror in the poor, unfortunate soul's teary eyes; one of the women, a young and average – sized woman with a sort of large, red, open umbrella as her hat, wears a sort of sleeveless robe that bares each side of her body and reaches to her bare knees, and bear a long, gigantic human tongue from her hat to let it hang down, slowly give a cruel, seductive grin before she slowly lean closer in front of him and reveal with a chortle, hearing the quiet whimpers from the blonde glancing at everyone in horror. "Welcome to Level V; the voracious dungeon of the entire Hybrid Hell to give such pleasure… _as if you're being eaten alive_. I am Vora, the manager of Level V"

"Master Thanos wants me to break his mind first, before we can all break his body." A tall woman who has light purple skin, red eyes clouded with lust, bearing countless darker purple squids with longer tentacles on her entire form, including a sort of octopus on her head as if it is her hair, but her torso and back are bare, darker pinkish – red tentacles as a skirt and legs, and coated with clear, translucent liquid, informed with a lustrous smirk as Embryo's terrified eyes blinked in terror of now knowing this next punishment with these group of half – monster group.

But before Embryo could run after everyone watch the naked sinner sluggishly lower his frantically shaky arms and take a few pedals back to press his back against the slimy walls of flesh before shakenly and slowly lift himself to stand on his feet, with shivers from feeling the slightly cold and thick liquid against his scarred back. "N – n – no please…"

"You won't get away!" Hearing one of the men yelling in fury, with an Italian accent…

Embryo's green eyes widen in horror and pain of the sudden excruciation in his body as everyone else present also react in horror of witnessing…one of the hybrids roughly and forcefully impale his entire right arm through Embryo's waist and ribs, releasing a vast amount of blood from Embryo's wound and the blonde vomit a mouthful of blood, even as the hybrid who dare attack him swiftly remove his arm off him to be coated by the amount of crimson while Embryo's body slowly falls forward to the floor...

* * *

"Saru, what are you doing!?" One of the men, who was the first voice Embryo heard earlier before he saw their appearances, demanded in shock and anger as the ten other hybrids watch he and another hybrid starts holding the one who stabbed his arm through Embryo and stopped his attempt from escaping his soon – to – be fatal punishment, with the bloody sinner being held by the octopus queen and her tentacles wrapping around his arms and injured body, where blood is oozing from the hole this 'Saru' have created.

The hybrid who is reprimanding is a taller, might be the second tallest, and muscular man with dark skin, short and slightly ruffled or wavy, darker brown or black hair to his neck, blue eyes, a large pair of dark blue feather wings as arms and hands, and dressed in a dark blue thong over a flowing loincloth, and silver, steel, knee – high boots that bare the back of his lower thighs.

"Let me go, Lord Makoto! He was planning to escape!" 'Saru' argued in anger as he kept struggling to escape from the harpy's grip, ignoring the other hybrids watching him squirm. This hybrid has long, light blue hair flowing to his back with a pair of matching, monkey ears at where the ears are normally placed in a human, a lean and semi – muscular build with fair skin as he is not wearing a shirt, and wear a pair of brown, studded pants and darker brown loafers, behind him is a longer monkey tail that matches the color of his hair.

"But your attempt to stop him will remind Master Thanos of Salieri's death. And despite he doesn't want to show it, he's still sore over it." A female hybrid, completely made of thick, semi – transparent sea blue liquid of slime, which can draw visible details of her face, long hair, arms, and curvaceous torso reprimanded with her anger as calm as undisturbed water, although another female hybrid, which is the dragon, took a step forward to inform the slime woman with an irritated scowl and pointing her claw at the possibly unconscious Embryo. "But Selen, I accept Saru's decision of pulling that attack! He should be punished severely for what he did, to the mighty Aura and her brethren!"

This dragon woman has longer, darker pink hair with fringes concealing her forehead and has a pair of darker pink or red horns curled backwards, has a larger pair of draconic wings, claws with the skin hardened in each forearm, dragon talons from her thighs, and a longer tail, all in darker red, and only wearing a sort of purplish corset – like dress with pink diamond markings, and the dress only splits in the center to her skirt to show her bosom down to her waist.

"What's Jabes' deal?" The wolf man, the one who called Embryo a slut earlier, thought aloud with a displeased frown. He has darker grey fur which conceals some parts of his nude body, with a long, fluffy tail over his black shorts and a light grey, muscular belly and his handsome face.

"Now, now. Master Thanos want us to torture this sinner for the crimes he committed, and we shall." The octopus woman reminded with a calm, slightly proud and lustful smirk and tone in her voice to catch everyone's attention again as the octopus hybrid slowly will her tentacles to lift Embryo's seemingly dead body, blood dripping on the flesh floor under his feet, while a small tentacle slowly reach under Embryo's chin and softly lift his head up to show everyone…Embryo is still alive from that harsh attack but his green eyes is showing pure fear with tears welling up and his teeth clenching with agonising noises he is making.

"Tch, the insect lives." The dragon, called Jabes, scoffed in irritation as the larger harpy, Lord Makoto remove his arms off Saru and place him on the floor. Embryo, who could only make pitiful noises while his weaken legs could only make subtle movement with attempts to pull himself back from the hybrids, but no avail, look around the room with terror as the wolf hybrid, Seri Gala, let out a snigger with an overconfident smirk as everyone but Embryo notice a small tentacle is hovering closer to his left ear. "Pfft. Other than the fact he has a fucking weird name for a dead God, he definitely looks like a bitch. Hey Queenie Mina, make him scream!"

Suddenly, an immediate sensation of pain from the tentacle impaling through Embryo's ear received a deafening scream from the latter, tears quickly stream out of his eyes and spill on his cheeks as his body shook wildly from the electrocution feeling in not only his mind and brain but also his system by the tentacle, while the Scylla herself does not seem to be fazed like every other hybrids here, until Embryo can feel the tentacle pull itself out of his ear for his body to limp against the octopus hybrid's other tentacles while panting harshly with loud, ragged breaths.

"He'll be a mindless sex slave soon. Selen." The Scylla, called Mina, said with a calm smirk as everyone watch the woman with many octopi and tentacles swiftly push Embryo's almost delirious body away from her, with a weak scream from the blonde when he found himself being caught by the slime – covered woman, Selen, who lift her arms outstretched and wrap them around the bloody body to press him against the semi – liquid body with his head against the slimy bosom and his scarred body from his feet to his body where the bleeding wound is sinking through her translucent slime, feeling himself being turned to find himself lying on his back where his head is still on the Slime Queen's breasts and he can see everyone else in front of him and his body inside the slime to let his legs, but not his ankles and feet, and groin sticking out.

Then, Embryo's eyes blinked in shock and let out a startled noise of the slime's texture immediately shifting on his body, as if multiple but also non – existent hands or tongues are caressing and stroking, or licking every inches of his scarred body including his waist with the deep hole from Saru's punch, and even his arse to make the blonde panting more with fear of what will happen next, as he can feel the slightly hard but also soft pressure of liquid gently pressed on his forehead, by Selen resting her chin after wrapping her arms around his neck and body from behind, letting tiny streams of blue slime flowing down and nearly coating the Tuner to inform with a soft smile. "Allow me to heal all of your wounds, while you melt in my embrace."

"Queen Selen, I would like to partake with you." One of the unnamed female hybrids; who is the second tallest female of this group, has short black hair with white spots, a pair of ears and horns on her head resembling a cow's, dark skin, her forearms and hands are black with white spots, dressed in a small black and white spotted bikini bra that is too small for her extremely big bust, a pair of white shorts, and has a pair of hind legs and a tail of a cow, announced with a calm smile as everyone watch the speaker leisurely walk towards the Slime Queen and their prisoner, who only watch in horror and suspicion of what is this cow – hybrid woman planning to do, with the former revealing the other's name with a tint of surprise. "Holly."

Kneeling in front of the two; this Holly flashed a gentle smile to the frightened soon – to – be broken minded slave, to first see him reacting with surprise with a blink of his eyes, before Holly lean forward to position her gigantic chest above his fidgeting member with her hands on each side….and swiftly lower her breasts for the organ to sink through the soft skins, not getting Embryo to think when he let out a loud scream and shiver against Selen's slimy mass from the sudden texture, a flash of red slowly emit on his cheeks that will grow brighter while releasing ragged gasps and pants.

"By looking at your reaction, you never ask your precious girls to service you like this?" Holly assumed with an innocent giggle, slowly moving her chest up and down with her hands while gently squeezing them against the sinner's member, completely hidden from view, for everyone to watch Embryo shivering from feeling the slightly strong yet soft sensations of the cow hybrid's chest and the slime hybrid's rubbing herself against him, to make him let out moans and pants as he can also feel the pain from the scars and the wounds he received from Thanos and Saru beginning to lower for everyone to watch the scars and hole in the Tuner's body, underneath Selen's translucent mass, slowly shrink while the hole in his body is healing slower than the scars.

"I see. So who else will have a turn with this little flea?" Saru wondered aloud with a stoic scowl as he stare at the blonde prisoner in both the slime and cow hybrids' grasps with his body almost being healed from the previous assaults with the scars already removed and the hole of Saru's punch slowly shrinking to disappear, with everyone else glancing at each other of who shall torture Embryo next with pleasure; until the only giant woman of the group took a step forward and spoke with a calm smile. "I would like to be next."

This giant woman, around almost half the size of the entire Level V, has pure white skin, possibly not wearing any clothing as her body is more like Selen, has extremely long, and wavy pink hair, that looks and smells like strawberry and whipped cream, the same color of her lips, with the bangs shielding her eyes and her lower half is covered by large layers of light, sweet – smelling cream, including a large swirl of chocolate brown whipped cream around her neck to her forearms which shields the top half of her chest, and strawberries, oranges, and blueberries decorating around her dress – like body.

The sound of someone's tongue giving a loud lick on it's lips caught Embryo's attention to slowly open his watery eyes half open, with a muffled whimper as he notice Holly ceased rubbing her chest against him, surprise showing in the cow hybrid's face when she lift herself off him, earning a low moan from the shivering prisoner, and stood on her feet to walk towards Makoto's side when everyone watch this Ice Cream – looking woman calmly lift an arm and reach her giant hand towards the powerless God to wrap her large fingers around the weakened body before gently pulling him out of Selen's almost solid slimes, with Embryo only releasing a quiet whine as he is forced to be held with just a hand of a giant yet sweet – smelling woman…

…until the noises he makes are now muffled when his terrified eyes glance down at the giant thumb softly pressing against the lower half of his face to show the thumb is seemingly melting, smearing on his jaw and long lines of white and a tint of blue streams down on his neck, body and legs, from the hand itself, before dripping on the flesh – covered floor while not hitting anyone below. Despite his mouth and nose are pressed against a giant thumb made of vanilla ice cream while his weakened body shivered wildly of the extremely freezing temperature all over him by only a hand, Embryo gasped in shock and realization that he can actually breathe…

"Have a special treat, by Queen Icyln herself." The Ice Cream queen, who called herself Queen Icyln, offered with her strawberry lips softly lift the corners into a serene smile to the terrified sinner who first stare at the queen of desserts face, despite not showing her eyes, before he glance down at the giant finger for his tongue to give a faint lick against the slowly melting skin.

Catching his surprise by the rich flavour of vanilla and milk when he gave himself a muffled noise, Embryo's green eyes slowly narrow sadly in a daze as Icyln can feel the small tongue continuously licking her thumb while listening to the chocked whimpers coming from the sinner…until the almost forgotten hybrids notice Icyln's mouth turned from a confident smile into a surprised scowl when she spoke from feeling something splatter on her hand. "Oh…he came."

"What? Already?" Selen questioned with a surprised reaction as almost everyone also reacted in confusion, while Embryo did not stop licking Icyln's vanilla thumb even when the giant finger press deeper to the point of covering his face with vanilla ice cream, which earns another moan from the sinner but still continue to taste and swallow the delicious treat, for the dragon woman Jabes to mock the enemy of her kind, from another world, with a furious sneer. "The swine seem to enjoy himself to not even hold his _air muni_. How disgusting of him."

"Well, he seems hopeless. Icyln, let me try something." The lamia, who has light brown skin, dark brunette or black, messy hair to her back, brown eyes, wears a red bikini bra and a dark red skirt with a brown belt, and bears an extremely long and large red snake tail, instructed with a calm frown as Makoto stare at her with a tint of surprise and a suspicion scowl of the lamia's plan while Icyln's mouth gave a pout when she complained, but still follow the order to slowly lower her arm, with Embryo still in her grip, down to the flesh floor. "Oh bother. I was planning to give him eternal bliss by putting him inside of me, Lady Ilias..."

Feeling his back is pressed on something large with his legs also resting on the strange object before the fingers wrapping him and pressed on his face gently remove themselves from him to let out a loud inhale of air before exhaling to pant while his body continues to shake from the extremely cold liquids all over him, Embryo slowly open his eyes for his nearly dazed vision to catch the sight of the lamia's face with a confident smirk in front of his, as everyone stare at the shivering sinner nearly covered with light yellow or white, sweet – smelling liquid, on the coils of the half – snake woman's tail, the hole Saru punched has disappeared from his body, as if it was before meeting Thanos, and he is seemingly too tired to escape any further and even open his eyes…

* * *

"Ilias, what are you doing!?" Hearing Makoto shouting in shock with a gasp while he can feel something…larger in his mouth and throat again and his body and arms are being wrapped around by a large and long tail, Embryo slowly open his tired eyes, having only a possible few minutes of rest, to see what is the commotion…

Before his green eyes blinked in horror and let out a muffled scream when he found himself being forced doing fellatio again, this time with Makoto's member as his loincloth and his thong are removed to show and feel the former's is more bigger than Thanos's in his mouth, while Makoto is being held by the snake woman, possibly Ilias, coiling her tail around the harpy and his eyes are being blindfold by a familiar red tie, Embryo's tie to be exact.

Holding Embryo from behind, even though he can't see who it is from his position, is Jabes as she is kneeling on the flesh floor after she is assisting Ilias by forcing Embryo to kneel, wrapping her tail around him for one clawed hand to press on his blonde head and another hand wrapping around his fidgeting member, and stuff his mouth and throat with Makoto's organ.

"You really think I would give myself when I can give him to my big brother? Besides, he'll be your first, you former virgin." Ilias mocked with a cruel grin as she wrap her arms around her big brother's arms through his feathered wings from behind while Jabes silently and slightly harshly move Embryo's head to let out muffled screams when he is forced to move back and forth and Makoto let out pants when he can feel his member being thrusted inside the sinner's mouth and throat.

During the harsh torture again, Jabes's left hand begin to pump Embryo's groin in a piston motion and make him shiver and released chocked groans and cries while the proud, dragon woman voiced out her fury with contempt to the weakened Tuner beside his left ear. "This is for Aura and her people."

"Hey slut, if you want to make it stop; try to cum while say 'I'm cumming' in Lord Makoto's dick!" Seri Gala's voice demanded with a poised tone and chuckle as the sudden, faint burning sensation through his left ear and into the inside of his body and head, by Jabes blowing a tint of hot air from her mouth, brought Embryo's dazed eyes to trail up and let out a suffocated scream while heavy tears spill out of his eyes and on his furiously blushing cheeks as he kept being thrusted, with everyone listening to him possibly muffling his sentences they can hear. Finally, when he can feel he is going to be ejaculated from this torment…

"I'm cumming!" Both Makoto and Embryo shouted, with the latter being stuffed, as the latter shook harder from feeling not only his member releasing a few splatters of white on Jabe's hand, but also the familiar but violent ejection of thick liquid shooting towards his throat and into his stomach to quickly flow towards his mouth in a few seconds, for everyone to watch Makoto's fluids flow or vomited out of Embryo's mouth with a choked groan. However, the aggressive dragon woman forcefully pull Embryo out of Makoto with her right hand grabbing his head, earning a loud cry as Embryo had his eyes closed the moment he can feel some more strings of fluids sprayed on his face while his quivering mouth slowly open wide to release a mouthful of fluids out of his mouth and splatter and nearly coating on his shaking body and waist, after Jabes have uncoiled her tail off the blonde.

"Lord Makoto!" Holly exclaimed in shock and concern as the cow – hybrid woman dash towards the giant harpy who slowly stagger to almost fall backwards and hit his back against the flesh wall behind him, with the other hybrids slither and walk closer to Makoto, Ilias, Jabes and Embryo to inspect how messy the latter have become because of them, covered with white by both semen and Icyln's vanilla. But as some like Makoto, Holly, and Icyln bear genuinely worry towards him, the other hybrids does not seem to share their concern as Jabes still show disdain for what Embryo did, Seri Gala's smirk shows he finds his torture amusing, Saru glared at the blonde with a cruel sneer, and Selen, Ilias, Mina, and Vora hat bear a proud, seductive grin.

"Let's just get this over with." Saru sighed in irritation as he walked closer to their prisoner and coil his tail around Embryo's surely destabilized body and lift him off the flesh floor and Jabe's grip, earning another moan with an additional vomit of fluids out of his mouth the moment he lowered his head down to avoid puking at one of the hybrid's face and let it splatter on the floor.

However, right after Embryo coughed out more thick semen out of his throat and stomach, a painful tingle shivered his spine and arse as the blonde's green eyes widen with fear and tears when he can feel a familiar shape of an organ sinking inside him, by Saru after pulling down his pants for his hands to hold each of the prisoner's legs, yet Embryo hastily lift his head in shock to see Seri Gala walking towards the two and in front of the blonde to suggest aloud with an overconfident purr and smirk. "Hey King Monkey, I want to have the best seat in the house!" But the moment the wolf walk closer, with his tongue licking his fanged teeth and lips…

"NO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" Embryo immediately scream in horror and start squirming, despite he is being held by Saru and his penis is inside of him to make the sinner start choking and panting in pain, with his scream enough to startle everyone present in Level V as Seri Gala ask himself in confusion of the shout, "Is he broken – minded already?" while Holly hurriedly remove Embryo's tie off Makoto's eyes for the latter to speak with a little bit of sadness, as if revealing what is the problem with the Tuner's fright from Seri Gala. "No…he's severely afraid of dogs like Salieri. But unlike Salieri, he's good at hiding his fear from others if he's not broken – minded, and he'll abuse and kill dogs and even wolves on spot."

"WHAT!? OH FUCKING HELL NO!" Seri Gala's composed and ignorant behavior instantly transitioned into shock and fury as everyone watch the wolfman storm towards Seri and Embryo, the former watching the latter continue to writhe and express his revealed fear of dogs with the noises he's making, unknowingly thrust himself against the monkey's groin, with Seri Gala standing inches in front of the feared human and glare with a furious expression and showing his fanged teeth when he growl at the horrified sinner. "You like to abuse and kill dogs and wolves, huh?..."

"Then have a piece of this, slut!" Seri Gala roared as he instantly sink his own groin through Embryo, even if it was taken by Saru's earlier, to earn a sudden, painful scream from the blonde and a groan from the monkey behind the former for said monkey to argue with the furious wolf, who starts thrusting himself through Embryo's stuffed anus with an enraged scowl to make him scream and cry. "O – Oi mutt! He's even tighter with two people at once!"

"Then as you said, let's just get this over with!" Seri Gala huffed in annoyance as he continue to thrust himself in Embryo to make him scream and moan from being ravished by two men at once, even as one of them hit his sweet spot to make his noises louder, with the other hybrids watching with mixed reactions from shock into lustful amusement.

After minutes or an hour of another excruciating torture by the stoic monkey and the frightening and furious wolf, Embryo can feel his insides shudder while his own groin also starts to shake as a signal he will release himself again before he let out a ragged scream when he shoot out a few more strings of white on Seri Gala's face, which he ignore as he still bear the anger of Embryo, while the blonde can feel more semen flowing through his anus from Saru and Seri Gala's ejaculations to make him shudder with his tear – covered eyes closed shut as he felt himself being removed from the monkey and wolf before the former's tail uncoil itself from the blonde to let him fall towards the flesh floor on his body and release a painful moan out of his mouth, his body shook harder from the assaults he was given and he can feel white load streaming down his limping, weakened, and shaky legs from his arse, panting with little breath he still has…

"Do you really think we'll let you rest?" A cheery voice, from Vora, mocked in cruel delight as Embryo's eyes open wide in horror to sluggishly lift himself on his knees, with a few staggers, and slowly turn his head over one shoulder to see all of the hybrids who have been torturing him in Level V, with the exception of said tongue – umbrella girl and the octopus queen Mina, glaring at him with either pure and cruel lust or contempt although Makoto and Holly only show genuinely sadness and worry. By hearing that sentence, Embryo may see himself more and more broken with fear that his punishment is far from over…. ' _Someone…Luka…_ '

* * *

 **Notes: I may have a lot more to write than this, but other than the fact that I had to remove a few or a lot of characters to avoid making it longer; I decided to rewrite Embryo's ROTD! Slavery fanfiction (with same characters but different settings) due to thinking which other characters to start.**

 **So like the previous characters, here are the origin of the parody characters I added in this one (again, in my opinion; both English/ Japanese voiced if there's no sex scenes, Japanese voiced in sex scenes):**

 **. Makoto (Harpy) [Parody of Kars from JoJo Bizarre Adventure: Battle Tendency]: Kazuhiko Inoue (Japanese), John Demita (English)**

 **. Ilias (Lamia) [Parody of Kukaku Shiba from Bleach]: Akiko Hiramatsu (Japanese), Cindy Robinson (English)**

 **. Saru (Monkey) [Parody of Diavolo from JoJo Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind (By the time this chapter was published, Episode 33 and 34 of GW was already shown to show his appearance)]: Katsuyuki Konishi [Japanese], [I'll update this one when JoJo GW will be dubbed; English]**

 **. Icyln (Ice Cream Queen) [Even though there's an Ice Cream – looking monster girl in the eroge game Monster Girl Quest which inspired Icyln; she is mostly a parody of Smoothie Charlotte from One Piece]: Masako Katsuki [Japanese], [Update this one when her debut episode will be dubbed; English]**

 **Now the parody characters I just wrote for this chapter and soon to be in my ROTD series [Up to the readers to think of the voices]**

 **. Mina (Octopus) [Based on the Mindflayer Monster Girl from the R18 Monster Girl Encyclopedia] *Not a ruler***

 **. Queen Selen (Slime; this one can be considered original to me)**

 **. Seri Gala (Wolf) [Parody the Male Wolf from the eroge game Cloud Meadow] *Not a ruler* (Note: His name if combined, Serigala, means wolf in Malay]**

 **. Jabes (Dragon) [Parody of the Jabberwock from Monster Girl Encyclopedia]**

 **. Holly (Cow) [Parody of the Female Holstaur from Cloud Meadow] *Not a ruler; more like Makoto's assistant/ love interest***

 **. Vora (The girl with the umbrella and tongue) [Parody of the Karakasa – Obake from Monster Girl Encyclopedia] *Not a ruler* [Note: I got the idea from her name because I want to find a name that sounds similar to** **Vore]**

 **And the characters who did not appear to avoid making it long (or because I forgot/ remembered last minute):**

 **. Mermaid Queen Lara [Parody of herself from Monster Girl Quest] *Her place is taken from Mina for this chapter***

 **. Arachne Queen [Parody of herself from Monster Girl Quest]**

 **. Alraune Queen (Flowers; she's one of the few characters who had to remove last minute) [Parody of herself from Monster Girl Quest]**

 **. A Slug ruler [Parody of the High Slug from Monster Girl Quest] *Her place is taken from Vora for this chapter***

 **. A ruler of Demi - Animal hybrids [Original; can be considered a lion]**

 **. A Reptile ruler (Lizardmen/ Crocodile; can be a mixture parody of King K Rool (Donkey Kong) and Louis (Disney's Princess and the Frog)]**

 **. Vampire/ Cain [Parody of himself from the anime Nightwalker; one of the few characters who had to be removed last minute]**

 **. Centaur/ Tyrian [Original; one of the few characters who had to be removed last minute] *place taken by Seri Gala* [Note: If I wrote him in the chapter, it will make me think of a crude part of the horror manga and anime Berserk, that I don't like to watch]**


End file.
